Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by bbandgsr
Summary: Booths POV about Brennans reaction to a case. Based on song!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song!**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N: So i was listening to 'nobody wants to be lonely' by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera when this came to me it only took me half an hour so i don't know that its very good! if you don't know the song i recommened you listen to it first.**

* * *

The last few days had been tough, hard on both of us. But I knew it had hit her harder, she felt the pain more deeply than I did. I could see it every time I looked into her eyes, the usual brightness wasn't there, and instead the hurt was reflected in her glassy blue orbs.

A child, only 11 years old, had been brutally beaten to death by his stepfather, his mother refusing to acknowledge the man that her husband really was. I know the whole squint squad finds cases with children tough, but they always affected her in a different way. She never expressed the feelings they gave her.

Angela would find it more difficult, it's understandable since she see their faces more than the rest of us, more personally than the rest of us. But she goes out and lives her life freely enjoying what she has.

Cam puts that little bit more effort in, knowing that it's what she needs to do to find the person responsible.

Zach uses his brilliance and genius to do his job, uses his common sense and logic to explain the evils that he faces. He has his family to remind him of better things

Hodgins hides behind his paranoia's and conspiracies theories to deal with the horrors of the job and has Angela when it all gets too much.

I have Parker, whenever we have these tough cases I know that I have him to remind me of the joys and happiness in the world, things that counterbalance the evils.

But what does she have, she focuses on work, but there's only so much that can do for her.

There you areIn a darkened roomAnd you're all aloneLooking out the windowYour heart is cold and lost the will to loveLike a broken arrow

I head over to her office, with the excuse of needed to finish the paper work for the case. As I walk down the corridor I see her standing by the window, the lights are off, and her face is illuminated by the lights from outside, the rain gently tapping on the window. She looks so forlorn and downtrodden that it breaks my heart. I slow down hovering by the door. I want to go and comfort her but I can't bring myself to intrude on her and her distress.

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

I'm not sure how long I stand there, watching her, feeling her pain and yet powerless to help.

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

Eventually I realise that she needs me. As much as I need her. In our jobs we see the very worst of life, we experience death every day. No one wants to see the hatred we see, the pain we experience. But I realise that what we do is how the good survive, how families are safe and happy. Although the pain is sometimes too much to bear, it is what encourages us to live life to the full to treasure the happy moments and to seek love. I finally understand that that is what she is to me. She's what encourages me to do the right thing, to keep going through the hard times.

_Can you hear my voice_

_Do you hear my songIt's a serenade_

_So your heart can find me_

_And suddenly your flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby_

_Before I start going crazy_

_Run to me, run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

I'm still building up the courage to tell her this when she turns around slowly, her soft gaze penetrating my thoughts. As though she can read my mind, she smiles, acknowledging my presence. I begin to walk towards her, not bothering to turn on the light; I pause as I reach her side of the room. I know I need to tell her, explain that I love her that I can't do this without her, that she is what makes sense to me. She drives me crazy and I know I infuriate her too but I know that it is her I want to be with at times like these.

_I want to feel you need me_

_Just like the air you're breathing_

_I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

"Temperance...I..." I reach up with my hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek which is red from crying, before tilting her chin up so that she is forced to look into my eyes. Once again I am shocked by the pan that I see there, but it motivates me to continue.

"Temperance, it kills me to see you in so much pain. I wish I could take it all away"

I hope the use of her given name, will make what I need to say more poignant. She looks at me and smiles gently, encouraging me to say what I need to say and what she needs to hear.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_I don't want to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_I'm longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

"I hate what these cases do to you. I hate seeing you so torn up inside. I hate that you can't talk about what you're feeling, that you have nothing that can take it all away. That every time something bad happens to a kid you are reminded of yourself and that you relive your own experiences every time. I..."

I don't know what else to say and I pause, staring down into her eyes. I am horrified to see that they have filled up with tears once again, and that I caused them to be there. But before I can continue she responds.

"Booth, it's ok for me to feel sad and hurt because it is what defines me as a person, it's what keeps me grounded and reminds me why I do what I do. If I didn't feel anything, what sort of a person would that make me?"

I feel guilty for what I have said now, as though I have punished her for her emotions.

"And you're wrong, I do have someone, I have you"

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

She has told me more than I ever expected to hear from her. I'm so proud of her for being as strong as she is, for being so desperate for the truth for every victim. I stare into her eyes and before I realise it she is kissing me, softly on the lips. Telling me that everything will be alright that we have each other and we can get though on another. Now I don't just have Parker to help me through, I have a family.

"Temperance, I love you"

"I know, I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Please review i really want to knwo what people thought of it!**


End file.
